legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jedimca0/Archive1
This talk page is an archive and is no longer active. If you wish to leave me a message please use my current talk page. Archived talk: 1 2 about auto-blockging I unbanned you by overwriting blocking-options of the IP Address you are using (blocking only when editing as a Unreg.(IP) User). But, because it is a temporary action, you can be reblocked when more auto-blocking or your IP address changing happened. so, plz come to IRC and request unblocking when similar situation occurred.--Tommy6 08:10, 29 May 2008 (UTC) *OK, thank you for your help. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:06, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Congrats! Since Forum:Active user for admin consideration shows strong support from the community, I have granted you admin and bureaucrat rights here. Use them wisely and well. :) — Catherine (talk) 20:03, 30 May 2008 (UTC) *Thank you very much. :) --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:21, 30 May 2008 (UTC) **Congratulations with your Bureaucratship Jedi, it's nice to see your hard work has been rewarded with this. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:31, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Logo Hey Jedimca0. Since the wiki didn't have a logo for the Monaco skin, I uploaded a temporary one. Feel free to replace it if you or someone else makes a better one. JoePlay (talk) 22:28, 30 May 2008 (UTC) *Thank you, we're working on one, but it's not done yet. This remporary logo is a good idea. :) --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 22:46, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I Have a Propisition For You I would like to make a treaty with you. I supply the information and you supply the images. Yes or No? Please reply. ZacharyHG11 12:46, 3 June 2008 (UTC)ZacharyHG12 Character lists for LEGO Star Wars II: the Original Trilogy & LEGO Star Wars: the Complete Saga 17:34, 6 June 2008 (UTC)I am impressed on how far you've come on the LEGO Star Wars wiki. Nice work on the video games. Are you going to make character lists for the other two games? E-mail address 23:48, 7 June 2008 (UTC)Sorry, but my mother won't let me have an account for here. I've already made a list for the Complete Saga. I customized it myself (according to my likings). You can feel free to add it to your wikia. All I need is your e-mail address and I'll send an attachment of the list to you. Feel free to make any changes to it if you need to. NEW MENBER hi my name is lego clone how meny other menbers are there Cheats completed, still may need clean-up. Done with the cheats. I only have a short amount of time each day that I can be editing (now that I'm on vacation I should be able to complete more edits), so I cut and pasted from another gamespot.com. I deleted most of the repeats of cheats, but I might of missed some of them. The clean-up banner is still up. I still have a one more things to say. I found an inappropriate word on the IRC page. Please be more careful in the future. In the future, I will fill in blank spaces when I edit. P.S. Here is a link to gamespot. Thanks, Jumpy46 23:59, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Forum Could you please try to get more people to use the forum? Thank you for all your help on this wiki. Jumpy46 00:03, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Template:User Hey Jed, I just created it's already categorized. Have a good one. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:20, 17 June 2008 (UTC) *Thank you Madclaw. :) --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 23:22, 17 June 2008 (UTC) GBA Characters. I've noticed that you moved some of the GBA characters (like Anakin (GBA) to Anakin Skywalker (GBA)). In the character select menu in the game the characters are only reffered to Anakin, Jar Jar, Obi-Wan, and so on. Thank you for your help, but I will move the pages back to the original spots. Jumpy46 12:30, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Thank you. Jumpy46 12:42, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Images how can i post pictures because i got a few of the new lego sets at this adress: http://www.fbtbforums.net/viewtopic.php?t=27054 (if you could post them it would be great, thanks!) Source for the Lego Indiana Jones game 14:30, 1 July 2008 (UTC)I got the source directly from the Lego Indiana Jones wikia. You should really check out the website. It is amazing!!! Source added 14:47, 1 July 2008 (UTC)The source is all set up. I'm beginning to like your wiki. Interlanguage There is a Dutch version of this wiki. You may want to ask a wikia staff so interlanguage links to it will work. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 11:57, 24 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Monaco-related-communities Hey Jedimca0. I've been assigned with going to the top 50 console game wikis to ensure that the Related Communities sidebar box is linking to other wikis that are actually related to it, instead of the default list (Age of Conan, Grand Theft Auto, etc). In the case of Lego Star Wars, the only wikis we have that are directly related are Lego Indiana Jones and Lego Batman. The only purpose MediaWiki:Monaco-related-communities serves is just that - to link to related wikis. The reason we (the Wikia Gaming Team) are doing this is to track the click-throughs and evaluate the use of the Related Communities sidebar box, mainly looking at whether it gets used or not, as well as how many visits a wiki gets via clicks from it. I apologize for not leaving a message with an admin. No harm intended. If you have any other questions or comments about this topic, or any other, don't hesitate to ask. JoePlay (talk) 20:53, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Hi hi i am new here *Hello there, I hope you enjoy your stay on this wiki. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 21:15, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Who are you? What are cleaning up? Spam, or just Rumors etc.? Hi I'm new here and I signed up just today and I saw a complete lack of editing on the 7681 Homing Spider Droid Page. I edited it to look less like a stub but before, it sounded like no one had edited it since it came out. Come on! we can do better tha this. Toa Kopaka 29 21:20, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Hello again it's me: Toa Kopaka 29 again, three messages in a row I'm Just wondering, I'm User:Bobafett29 and when I sign, It says Toa Kopaka 29 (which I just signed). I hate Kopaka! Please use BobaFett or I'll quit and restart. Thank You Sorry I spassed. Now That You Told Me That, I have a new signature, Check it out; Captain Rex 21:43, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Captain Rex Here Just wondering, how many members are there. because I've done some searching and I want to know a fact from each member. I want to get to know the site. Please reply. P.S. Check me out at Wookieepedia. I'm there as the same user name. Captain Rex 21:50, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Hello I guess we're going to get to know each other then. What happened to the other members? Captain Rex 22:00, 22 August 2008 (UTC) = Yeah, I figured that out. Who was the last person besides you and me to edit? Captain Rex (BF29) 22:09, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Don't mind I hope you don't mind but I called a friend up and gave the step by step instructions (the ones that I failed to do) and he's signing up. Is it OK to ask people you know in person to join? Commercialism? would advertisments help? like on video sites (you tube for example). that would increase our membership rate. What about a page on wikipedia and wookieepedia, could we do that? also, question: How would a newby like me become an adminastrator? Categories I never caught the categories of a set. I'm editing the STAP page and it needs a category. What is that and how do I do It? Sorrid News Rex quit. He didn't think this wiki has a chance. How do we delete his file? HELP Help, my brother is sabotaging the web site. What should we do? He trashed the most visited sight. Captain Rex 03:08, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Thank You (whew) My brother was a little upset but he got over it (concidering he didn't really care for the web itself). I noticed you cleaned up his mess and I was afraid I'd have to restart the whole page. That's for the advice and I noticed you fixed the STAP page. Thank You. The front Page I don't have an E-mail so I can't discus this elsewhere but could we do a more catching front page. Wookieepedia has "Quote of the day" or something like that. What about Character of the day or Vehicle of the day or something along those lines. I don't want to ruin the front page but we're not catching readers really well. If so, should me or you do it. Side Info. how do I make a side infomation bit. You know, the color, the picture, the Things on the side. *It's just me again. If you have a page your to busy to work on just do an extirnal link on my talk page and I'll look into it. Here's a shortcut User talk:Bobafett29 User:Bobafett29 01:34, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Admin. So it's very unlikely I'll become one unless the community reconizes that I've done good work and alot of it and someone nomnates me. Personally, if you weren't an Admin. I'd nominate you. P.S. Who is the Community? Under the cirrcumstances Under the low active user cirrcumstance; if you are thinking of ever leaving, post a note on my page so I can get working. And also, if you are leaving on a vacation or won't be on this site for a while, tell me. ...weird I've just found that Satipo person has been blocked indefinitly for being a sock? Weird how on the Wii Wiki, I saw "Goobler" applying for adminship saying he made a lot of new articles (He only made one)? You also had to have at least 100 edits, and he only had 2. Then I complained on his talk page. A while later, he tried putting a non-exsistent "Admin" template on his user page, and with |Satipo. Obviously forgot which account he was using ;) --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 10:28, 24 August 2008 (UTC) PS: I tried to post this last night but i think there was problem with editing on Wikia servers. Re: Notices Oh. K can you add them then?--Richard 19:42, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :K thanks!--Richard 19:53, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Re: LEGO Oops, your right. The funny thing is I copied those guidelines onto the wiki to try and prevent what I just did, and other mistakes that someone might make. Anyways, its great to have another admin here, and more people to help out. --'Grubish360' 17:30, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Credit Is it all right if you could mention or give me credit for making those American Football userboxes. It took alone time. Thank you. --Grubish360 12:53, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Ok, thanks man. They took a really long time to make, and plan the colors. --Grubish360 14:40, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Merging? Was it decided that we shouldn't merge, because the notice of it was removed from the top of the wiki. I was gone for the weekend at my cabin, so I don't know what has been going on. --Grubish360 20:31, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Alright sounds good. --Grubish360 20:18, 3 September 2008 (UTC) New Wiki I'm a new memeber to this Wiki and have been helping too. I have been putting in the information I know about stuff nobody wrote enough about.(like the redlinks) sorry! Very sorry about that.I'll use central instead.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 20:39, 24 November 2008 (UTC) the 2 photos I got them from Brickepedia.Please I'm just knew here!I got banned from Darthipedia and i cann't go back there until Dec.2.And my articles aren't doing so good on Star Wars Fanon.Like,3 or 4 of them don't follow the manual of style and I'm trying to fix them.- User:LordDeathRay (look at User:LordDeathRay on Star Wars fanon) at 9:22 P.M. on Nov.25 Sourcing To Brickipedia I don't know how to do that. Okay. 1 is called LEGO Buzz Droid and the other is LEGO Droid Tri-Fighter.- UserLordDeathRay Woops Sorry I created duplicate articles... it's just hard for me to tell, because there are links showing that some articles aren't yet written, even though they are. Just one question : is Stud a a typo for Stub article, or is it meant to be as in Lego stud? edit on 7659 You reverted my perfectly legitimate edit on 7659 Imperial Landing Craft. What is your reasoning? Do we not want to make these articles comprehensive? It is definitely not an easter egg or something. *I replied on your talk page. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 11:51, 27 December 2008 (UTC) *Ah ok. I understand. Forgot about Wiki rules. I doubt we'll find such a thing. It certainly works as a command post and I sure as heck will be using it as one.-- 03:31, 28 December 2008 (UTC) other users I've noticed that the site is improving. there are a few more members and the articles have been cleaned up. I was so glad to hear that the site wasn't merging and haven't logged in for a while because of school and I forgot my password. Anyways, I'm impressed with your work. can I Can i please be an admin--Ventress112 02:37, 5 February 2009 (UTC) A little help? Hey Jedimca0. Ventress112 vandalized my userpage as well as my user talk. By the way, Ventress has two sockpuppets, established by a CheckUser Ataru requested. They are Generalgrievous112 and Wikiguy123. The IP is 99.238.125.156. Thanks for your assistance. [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 03:42, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Sources I believe that I added pictures for three articles and added sourced for two of them. I didn't add a source for the third because I took the picture myself and is not available online. Request Could you sysops-protect my user and user talk pages? I am not going to be using this wiki for some time. Thanks. [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 00:16, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Vandalism on my userpage I had some vandalism on my userpage, could you please protect it? 10:05, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for protecting my userpage. 16:55, 4 April 2009 (UTC) *No problem. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 15:09, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Submission Question I am a freelancer writer and have about 50 articles on Lego Star Wars toys as well as other oddities like a Darth Vader pinata, Commtech toys etc. I have these published at a few sites and wanted to know what your policy is about posting up small bits of them here. I own 100% of the content so there are no copyrights involved outside of my own. I am a SW geek that just wants to help get rid of some of the redline entries. If you are curious, here are a few links to articles that I have around the webs. http://www.epinions.com/user-freak369 Jabba's Prize – Sadly He Was Going For The Pink Stuffed Bunny, Not Han Solo http://www.epinions.com/content_92115406468 Technic's Battle Droid - The Lego Set That Almost Killed Me http://www.epinions.com/content_66411269764 Lego Technic R2-D2 - Chronicles of A Naked Droid http://www.epinions.com/content_70610030212 Lego Darth Vader Transformation Set http://www.epinions.com/content_440095182468 If you would like to email me, please do so at freak369xxx@yahoo.com 00:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC)freak369 helping you Hi. I am SPFan909, a user here to help you re-BUILD this wiki. Since arriving yesterday, I have created 5 articles. Also, The new AT-TE and Republic Gunship (by LEGO Brickmaster)'s number are true. Duplicate I believe there is a duplicate article: There is a MINI Republic Star Destroyer and another one both made by Brickmaster, though one has the incorrect date. The duplicate must be deleted. SPFan909 21:42, 12 June 2009 (UTC) *There is also one for 8038. *Also, no Brickmaster sets contain the word MINI in them, so all MINI Brickmaster sets (the ones with MINI in their name) are falsely incorrect. There are duplicate ones not containing the name, and those ones are to be left alone. ... Ah, but in the Building Instructions Section on the Lego.com service, there is no MINI in the name for some unknown reason. Hi Hi, i saw your lego star wars sets, they are beutiful, so im here to ask you, where i can get those lego sets, but im living in Lithuania, and that's a big problem, or maybe u selling lego sets? Vilius, Vikstra. RE: Hello There Sure. I got the list from the Brickset 2010 category, and the pics from Flickr. Do you want me to include the source in the articles? -NerfBlasterPro Sorry Sorry to bother you again, but I would like to know how you plasce that R on next to Lego on the sets. I know it must be annoying to change every article I make. -Nerfblasterpro Thanks Thanks for telling me that. User question. Hey! Just wondering, do any of the other featured users go on this wiki? Because I can ask brickipedians who like Star Wars to come on. -user: nerfblasterpro RE: user question Will do! -nerfblasterpro Got Darth Fish from Brickipedia to try going on. I sent a message to almost everyone who collects Star Wars Lego sets on brickipedia to consider to make edits on this wiki.